


I miracoli del cibo

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: La guerra civile tra gli Avengers ha raggiunto una tregua: l'intera squadra vive nella Stark Tower e agisce insieme di fronte alle minacce, incluso Bucky che abita in un appartamento della struttura assieme al suo Steve. Ma le cose per lui non sono facili: i brutti ricordi e gli incubi lo tormentano, e non riesce ancora a sentirsi davvero parte del gruppo. Una buona idea e l'aiuto di F.R.I.D.A.Y. potrebbero però iniziare a cambiare le cose...





	I miracoli del cibo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Si stava girando e rigirando nel letto, senza riuscire a riprendere sonno: tre ore, al massimo quattro. Era questo il tempo che riusciva a concedersi di dormire, ogni notte; o che i suoi incubi gli concedevano. Aveva di nuovo sognato di essere il Soldato d’Inverno e di aver iniziato a far fuori i suoi nemici. Solo che i suoi nemici erano gli Avengers: Steve e gli altri.

Guardò di fianco a sé nel letto e osservò la schiena ampia e muscolosa; sapeva che sarebbe stata pronta ad accoglierlo, qualora volesse rifugiarvisi, anche solo un istante per sfogare l’angoscia o nascondersi dalle proprie paure. Come se essa fosse un Muro di Berlino non ancora crollato, contro tutto ciò che di orrendo poteva assalirlo.

Però, non desiderava disturbare Steve dal suo sonno ristoratore: quel giorno, avevano avuto una missione che aveva richiesto tutte le loro energie. Un’ennesima invasione aliena, con tanto di mostri, ognuno grande come l’isola di Manhattan, armi laser… E avevano dovuto dare tutti il meglio, anche per limitare i danni. Il suo Steve aveva dato tutto se stesso ed era stato magnifico. Lo ammirava sempre di più, ogni volta che lo vedeva in azione.

E ammirava anche gli altri, sebbene con loro non parlasse molto. Si sentiva ancora fuori posto in mezzo a quel gruppo che, quando collaborava, si dimostrava davvero affiatato. Lui cercava in ogni modo di essere di supporto a tutti, nessuno escluso, di facilitare loro le cose, di toglier loro impicci, mentre erano impegnati nelle azioni più importanti. Guardava le spalle a Steve. Si sentiva tranquillo solo quando gli guardava le spalle, perché sapeva che non avrebbe fatto avvicinare nessuno che potesse fargli del male.

Però, rimaneva sempre l’ultimo arrivato, e anche quello per cui Steve aveva scatenato una guerra con Tony Stark, dividendo gli Avengers. A dire la verità, Steve diceva sempre che era stato Tony a dividere la squadra, firmando gli accordi di Sokovia, ma Bucky sapeva bene che, se non ci fosse finito di mezzo lui, Steve non si sarebbe messo di traverso a Stark: firmare o non firmare era stata una decisione personale; ma quando un attentato era stato attribuito al Soldato d’Inverno, Bucky Barnes, per farli cadere in trappola, Steve non aveva potuto starsene in disparte.

Erano colpa sua i piccoli dissapori che esistevano ancora nel gruppo? Cercava di avere un profilo basso, sempre gentile e disponibile, per non mettere in difficoltà Steve. Tuttavia, aveva anche momenti in cui avrebbe voluto fuggire da tutto e tutti, dai loro sguardi e dal pensiero che avrebbero sempre avuto in mente, come prima cosa, che lui era stato un’arma dell’Hydra.

Non era bastato assicurarsi che non fosse più condizionabile: lo vedeva dai loro occhi, che non si fidavano ancora completamente di lui. Gli unici con cui aveva una parvenza di relazione sociale erano Sam Wilson, Natasha, che però lo guardava sempre come se volesse dirgli qualcosa senza riuscirci ed era molto ambigua e sfuggente, Wanda… e Thor. Ma Thor andava d’accordo con tutti: era un tipo gioviale e amichevole con chiunque. Per il resto, temeva di non essere ben accetto. Soprattutto da Stark, che gli imputava ancora l’omicidio dei suoi genitori. Aveva acconsentito a farlo vivere lì, non solo per tenerlo d’occhio, ma anche per recuperare il suo rapporto con Steve dopo quello scontro furioso. Il suo sguardo pieno di disprezzo, se lo sentiva sempre addosso.

Tutta questa tensione lo stava stressando ancora di più. Non solo doveva convivere con i ricordi e i sensi di colpa legati all’Hydra, ma anche con l’odio altrui.

Non era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma aveva bisogno di alzarsi dal letto, anche all’insaputa di Steve, e cercare di stare un po’ lontano, solo con se stesso. A Steve non piaceva quando lo faceva, timoroso che si perdesse nei suoi incubi, ma in quel momento ne aveva bisogno.

Andò nel salottino adiacente alla camera da pranzo: un open space che da solo sembrava un loft. Sentiva caldo e aveva bisogno di bere. Praticamente, tutto quello che riusciva a introdurre nel proprio corpo erano cibi liquidi o, al massimo, morbidi e poco solidi come la frutta. Non sapeva se qualcuno di loro se ne fosse accorto; se Steve se ne fosse accorto. Non riusciva a mangiare come facevano loro.

Aveva visto Sam mangiare dei panini con la carne, chiamati hamburger, accompagnati da patatine fritte; Clint preferiva gli hot dog; Tony mangiava sempre roba raffinata, di cui non conosceva il nome. A Steve piaceva l’alimentazione sana e bilanciata: accompagnava ogni cosa con verdura e frutta. Natasha si manteneva leggera, beveva molto tè e preferiva i cracker integrali. Wanda, invece, mangiava piccante, mentre Visione non mangiava nulla, essendo una creatura umanoide cibernetica; Bruce mangiava di tutto e in questo era accompagnato dal sempre molto goliardico Thor.

Lui, per settant’anni, era stato alimentato con liquidi e soluzioni saline tramite siringhe o tubi. Aveva dimenticato il sapore del cibo, e tornare ad alimentarsi normalmente gli aveva solo provocato conati di vomito. Non rischiava l’anoressia perché, grazie al siero, il suo corpo non deperiva. Aveva solo il rigetto. Quando aveva provato a mandare giù delle barrette energetiche, aveva dovuto passare la notte con la testa in un water, a sputare l’anima che ancora gli rimaneva. Semplicemente, il suo apparato digestivo era bloccato.

Gli unici alimenti che tollerava erano i frutti dalla polpa morbida. Lui non la conosceva più quella sensazione di piacere legata al cibo, la soddisfazione dell’assaporare qualcosa che gli sollecitasse la produzione di endorfine nell’ipofisi: non si ricordava nemmeno più quale fosse il suo cibo preferito, prima dell’Hydra, e nemmeno se ne avesse uno. Probabilmente, Steve glielo avrebbe saputo dire, ma a cosa avrebbe giovato?

Aprì il frigorifero ben fornito di casa Stark e prese dell’acqua fresca. Ne mandò giù un paio di sorsi e si sentì quasi resuscitare da quella situazione così tesa.

“Posso fare qualcosa per lei, Sergente Barnes?”

Una voce femminile, con un accento irlandese, lo accolse gentilmente. Bucky si guardò intorno: non aveva sentito la presenza di nessuno e non vedeva nessun altro nella stanza.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y…” mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo. La voce affabile apparteneva all’intelligenza artificiale che Stark aveva adibito al controllo di tutto il palazzo, di tutti i suoi congegni meccanici e probabilmente anche della sua testa o una sua parte…

Quasi certamente, le aveva anche comandato di controllare ogni sua mossa, nel caso fosse uscito di testa un’altra volta. Non sapeva se sentirsene rassicurato o lusingato.

“Mi dica pure, Sergente Barnes, in cosa posso aiutarla?”

“Bucky” le rispose soltanto, deglutendo nervosamente.

“Bucky” ripeté la voce, con un fondo metallico.

“Nulla. Volevo solo rinfrescarmi” le rispose lui, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo in metallo. “Mi siederò sul divano, sperando che mi sia concesso” aggiunse con tono sarcastico.

“Sono a disposizione per qualunque cosa… Bucky” rispose la voce, con una lieve esitazione, e poi sparì.

Prendersela con una macchina, per quanto così sofisticata da fare ragionamenti quasi umani, era da stupidi; tutto ciò era frutto dell’ossessione per il controllo di Tony e del suo rancore nei suoi confronti.

Si sedette sul morbido divano, iniziando a pensare a tutto quello che lo aveva portato lì: la necessità che, con le minacce sempre più consistenti, gli Avengers rimanessero uniti, almeno quando c’era da combattere, anche se su tante cose la si pensava diversamente; la condizione che aveva posto Steve a Tony, che ci fosse anche lui o non se ne faceva niente: Bucky doveva essere riabilitato e doveva essere trattato come tutti gli altri.

Ricordò lo sguardo sconcertato di Tony a quella proposta, ma Steve era stato irremovibile e lui gli aveva risposto: “È un affare tuo. Te ne dovrai occupare tu.” E, chiaramente, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, sarebbe stata responsabilità di Steve.

Si vergognava di essere un tale peso per il suo amato Steve. Aveva ancora dei problemi di controllo, quando gli prendevano dei flash troppo veloci e troppo violenti, ma sul campo di battaglia si era dimostrato lucido e attento. Non bastava per avere la loro fiducia?

No. Evidentemente, no.

E lui non poteva fare niente di più e niente di meno che attendere: sarebbe venuto il suo momento, col tempo. Avrebbe dimostrato di meritare di essere uno di loro.

Perse lo sguardo, per un tempo incalcolabile, a guardare la notte dalla vetrata, a combattere per non finire preda di cattivi pensieri su se stesso; pensieri, che come avvoltoi lo sorvolavano, su quello che era stato un tempo e che aveva smesso di essere solo grazie a Steve, al suo cuore grande che lo incoraggiava sempre, al suo sorriso che vedeva in lui qualcosa in più, che tutti gli altri non sapevano e non volevano vedere. Al suo Steve che lo amava.

Se non avesse avuto lui a dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che “sarebbe stato con lui fino alla fine”, sarebbe sicuramente andato via da lì. Senza di lui, non era niente. Senza di lui, rimaneva solo un simulacro di soldato a cui mancava ormai tutto ciò che lo aveva trasformato in un’arma spietata e senz’anima. E Steve gli aveva restituito l’anima umana di “Bucky”, che loro gli avevano tolto.

Poteva ringraziarlo solamente sforzandosi di andare avanti, anche di fronte al disprezzo o allo scetticismo altrui.

Si accorse che il cielo notturno aveva appena iniziato a schiarirsi. Steve non sarebbe andato a correre quel giorno, era troppo esausto.

Per la testa gli girò un’idea: gli avrebbe preparato la colazione. E gli avrebbe fatto la sorpresa di portargliela a letto. Era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma voleva provarci.

Quell’idea gli stava dando uno strano senso di benessere. E anche un accenno di sorriso sul volto.

Si riavvicinò alla cucina e tirò fuori dal frigo le uova, il bacon, il succo d’arancia, la confettura di frutta, il burro; cercò sugli scaffali il caffè e le fette di pancarré.

“Posso fare qualcosa per te, Bucky?” lo interruppe di nuovo la voce irlandese di prima.

“Si, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Trovami tutte le ricette con le uova, fattibili per un cuoco alle prime armi.”

Dopo nemmeno mezz’ora, aveva preparato un piatto con delle uova al tegamino che mandavano un buon profumo, insieme al bacon ben cotto e sfrigolante, il tutto contornato da un bicchiere di succo d’arancia, un caffè e il pane tostato con burro e marmellata. Era sicuro che Steve avrebbe apprezzato.

Bucky si sentì strano. Si accorse in quel momento che, per un lungo periodo di tempo, la sua mente si era allontanata da pensieri oscuri e si era concentrato tutto sulla cucina. L’alba aveva già fatto capolino da un po’ all’orizzonte, rischiarando il cielo, e lui sentiva di aver provato un attimo di tranquillità.

“Siamo stati una bella squadra” asserì F.R.I.D.A.Y. e, in risposta, Bucky sorrise. Era vero, dopotutto; lei era brava a ordinare e lui era bravo a eseguire le istruzioni, anche se ora era in un contesto diverso e migliore. E, soprattutto, padrone di se stesso.

Il sole stava lentamente salendo e lui si chiese quando sarebbe stato opportuno portare la colazione a Steve.

“Tra un’ora, la Sig.na Potts si alzerà per preparare la colazione. Devo preparare la sua agenda per gli impegni della giornata” disse, in quel momento, la voce femminile.

Pepper era la compagna di Tony ed era l’unica che non sembrava guardarlo con circospezione. Tutti la adoravano, anche solo per la pazienza che aveva di stare con lui.

“Cosa… Cosa si prepara per colazione?” chiese Bucky, con una leggera titubanza.

“Caffè lungo, con una punta di latte scremato freddo e uno spruzzo di polvere di cacao, uova strapazzate morbide, con polvere di paprika sopra, pancake ai mirtilli e spremuta d’arancia” elencò l'A.I.

“Okay. Trovami la ricetta delle uova strapazzate e dei pancake.”

A quel punto, un’altra idea gli era venuta in mente.

Quando il sole era ormai alto nel cielo, la cucina venne invasa dai coinquilini della Stark Tower. Tutti i componenti degli Avengers, tranne Steve, si ritrovarono, appena rientrati dalle braccia di Morfeo e affamati, nella grande sala.

I primi ad arrivare furono Clint, Natasha, Wanda e Visione. E ai loro occhi sembrava di avere davanti un’allucinazione, oppure non si erano svegliati e stavano facendo un sogno collettivo: il tavolo del salone era imbastito delle pietanze più varie, e a ogni posto c’era un cartellino con il nome di ciascuno di loro.

“Ma che diavolo…” iniziò a commentare Clint, senza finire la frase.

“Wow! È passato Babbo Natale fuori stagione?” si chiese Nat, con il solito tono dissacratorio.

“O la Befana…?” aggiunse Wanda, per restare in tema.

I tre si guardarono e poi intervenne Visione.

“A quanto pare, casa Stark ha un nuovo cuoco, oggi."

Attirò l’attenzione dei tre verso i fornelli, e i nuovi venuti si accorsero che Bucky era in quella postazione, una padella nella mano e un piatto nell’altra, e stava facendo saltare per aria una forma di pancake.

“Ah… ehm… Che gli è preso?” domandò Clint, con ancora il tono di chi non si fida.

“Ha scoperto la sua vena creativa” rispose Natasha, con un sorrisetto sornione.

“Che ci importa? Queste cose sembrano avere un aspetto ottimo!” commentò Wanda, avvicinandosi al posto in cui si trovava il suo nome: vi trovò del succo d’arancia, dei french toast con uova sode e avocado, candied bacon fatto con zucchero di canna e pepe di cayenna, e caffè forte.

Clint vi trovò un caffè ristretto, uova in cocotte con salsiccia e peperoni, e fette di pane abbrustolito.

Natasha si vide davanti un rotolo di frittata e verdure, una tisana al ginseng e dei cracker con del formaggio fresco spalmato sopra.

Erano tutti esterrefatti.

Quando Bucky terminò di preparare anche l’ultimo pancake, si girò verso il tavolo e vide che non era più solo. Provò un immenso imbarazzo, perché evidentemente aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Deglutì rumorosamente e si sentì quasi sudare freddo.

“Oh… ehm… scusatemi. H-Ho praticamente finito” disse, con un tono di voce che sembrava mortificato, come se nemmeno dovesse trovarsi lì.

I tre lo guardarono sconcertati. Aveva preparato loro una colazione da Hotel Ritz a cinque stelle e si comportava anche come se fosse di troppo?

“James, hai davvero passato le ultime ore a cucinare?” fece Natasha, con voce incredula ma intenerita.

“Amico, hai fatto anche troppo” disse Clint, iniziando a sedersi a tavola.

“Mi sta venendo un’acquolina…” fu il commento di Wanda.

“Prego, sedetevi” disse loro Bucky, senza molta verve. “Ehm… spero vi piaccia.” Fece una pausa. “Se non dovesse piacervi, vi preparo altro…”

Continuava a sentirsi fuori posto con tutti loro, e non sapeva come comportarsi.

“Per la barba di Odino, mio padre! Quello che vedo è meraviglioso!” si sentì tuonare dal fondo della stanza, mentre un arruffatissimo Thor, con una vestaglia da camera che gli stava stretta, faceva capolino e si avvicinava a grandi passi verso Bucky, che teneva in mano un grande vassoio traboccante di pancacke.

“Quelli sono per me, vero?” sorrise in modo inquietante, mentre si fermava a un passo da Bucky e lo fissava, anzi fissava i pancake, dall’alto dei suoi circa due metri d’altezza.

“Ehm… sì… p-per te e… Banner…”

Senza dire niente altro, gli passò l’intero vassoio. Thor, probabilmente, non lo faceva apposta, ma sapeva essere inquietante quando aveva quel sorriso così largo e quell’atteggiamento così esuberante.

“Si… per Banner.” Continuava a sorridere in modo ancor più sinistro, mentre passava ad addentarne uno.

A quel punto, iniziarono a partire nella sala varie esclamazioni di apprezzamento: dai mugugni a veri e propri gemiti di godimento delle papille gustative fino ad autentiche esclamazioni di entusiasmo.

“È tutto buonissimo!” esclamò Wanda. “Visione, non sai che ti perdi!”

L’androide sorrise all’espressione quasi infantile e goliardica che aveva assunto la ragazza e si avvicinò a Bucky, incuriosito.

“È un modo molto costruttivo per passare il tempo” disse, con voce bassa e gentile, come se non volesse urtare l’altro.

Bucky sembrò imbarazzarsi a quella vicinanza, seppure discreta, e spostò lo sguardo altrove; ma in un certo senso, lo prese come un complimento.

“Ho pensato di unire l’utile… e credo di aver trovato il dilettevole” gli rispose, con un lievissimo sorriso. Visione lo guardò in silenzio, come se avesse capito cosa volesse intendere. Non aveva pensato all'Hydra neppure un secondo, mentre era impegnato a cucinare.

A quel punto, ci fu un forte colpo sul tavolo, che per poco non lo spaccò in più pezzi, facendo tremare tutto.

“Per tutto il Valhalla! Sono i migliori pancake dell’universo conosciuto!” Thor sembrava essere a una delle sue feste ad Asgard.

“Ah… ehm… grazie. Sul tavolo c’è la salsa di mirtilli e lo sciroppo d'acero… così sono più buoni” rispose, ancor più imbarazzato da tale foga. Quel dio era incontenibile.

Poco dopo, alla tavola si unirono anche Sam e Bruce. Quest’ultimo dovette litigarsi i pancake rimasti con il dio del tuono e ci mancò davvero poco che non si trasformasse in Hulk. Sam, invece, gli fece un mucchio di complimenti per l’hamburger alla Bismark con l’uovo al tegamino sopra.

“Come diavolo hai fatto, amico? Sei un genio dei fornelli! Hai memorizzato un libro di alta cucina?” chiese Sam, con la sua proverbiale battuta pronta.

“Ehm… no… mi ha aiutato F.R.I.D.A.Y.” rispose Bucky, continuando a sentirsi imbarazzato. “Mi ha dettato le ricette e dato ulteriori spunti.”

“Esatto, ma devo dire che Bucky si è dimostrato un allievo molto dotato” disse a quel punto l’intelligenza artificiale, intromettendosi nello scambio e anche usando un tono di aperta complicità nei confronti dell’uomo.

“Traditrice!” esclamò una voce, che si era avvicinata silenziosamente al banchetto. Tony Stark, già in giacca, cravatta e occhiali scuri sul naso, accompagnato da Pepper sottobraccio, osservava la scena con un misto di perplessità e sconcerto. “Non sapevo di aver aperto un Bed & Breakfast!”

Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Bucky, consapevole che dietro tutto questo ci doveva essere lui; se ci fosse stato qualche danno, ne avrebbe fatto rispondere Steve Rogers.

“E dai, Tony! Per una volta che mangiamo decentemente!” sbuffò l’arciere, pensando già che ora sarebbe passato in modalità guastafeste.

“Pensavo fossi un uomo di casa, Barton! Dovresti saper cucinare per i fatti tuoi” lo rimbeccò Tony, con la solita spocchia.

Pepper tirò leggermente il suo braccio, per fargli capire che non era il caso di creare polemiche per una cosa così semplice.

“Io, invece, la trovo una cosa carina! Se non avessi così fretta, mi siederei con voi e –”

“Non ti ci vorrai mettere anche tu!” si lamentò l’uomo di ferro.

Pepper gli lanciò un’espressione un po' seccata ed esasperata. Avrebbe voluto che si rilassasse almeno un po', ogni tanto.

“Ehi, guardate che c’è roba già pronta anche per voi due! Qui ci sono i vostri posti” fece segno Natasha.

A Pepper si accesero direttamente le stelline negli occhi.

“Vuoi dire che non mi devo preparare le uova, stamattina?”

“No, è tutto qua” rispose ancora l’altra, addentando un cracker con il formaggio spalmabile a cui seguì un mormorio di godimento.

Pepper la raggiunse con poche falcate e lo stesso Bucky le spostò la sedia, con fare da cavaliere, prima di servirle il caffè, proprio come F.R.I.D.A.Y. gli aveva suggerito.

“La salsa di mirtilli è qui” le disse, porgendole un piatto di pancake preparato apposta per lei, con lo zucchero a velo sopra.

“Ma è tutto meraviglioso… Sei stato bravissimo” mormorò la ragazza, preda della sorpresa. Prese la tazza di caffè lungo, con il goccio di latte e il cacao sopra, e lo assaporò come se fosse nettare d’ambrosia. E quando assaggiò le uova, morbidissime, quasi una spuma, le sembrò di toccare il cielo con un dito. “Sono le migliori uova strapazzate della mia vita” commentò. E anche i pancake con zucchero a velo e salsa di mirtilli ebbero molto successo.

Tony era rimasto lì, freddato, indeciso tra l’andarsene risentito e offeso perché tutti sembravano essere passati dalla parte di quell’assassino e l’evitare di fare quello asociale. Sembravano tutti estasiati da quella tavola imbandita e una parte di lui voleva scoprire il “trucco”, come se ci dovesse essere chissà quale segreto. Aveva avvelenato le cibarie, in modo da ammazzarli tutti e fuggire via con Rogers? O forse stava cercando di ingraziarseli in qualche maniera? Con lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito! Non lo aveva perdonato, non lo poteva perdonare e non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Però, doveva almeno vedere fino a che punto si era spinto…

Si sedette tra Pepper e Natasha, dando l’ennesima occhiataccia a Barnes anche solo per aver provato a essere galante con la sua metà, e poi guardò accanto a sé. Caffè lungo, uova sode ripiene con impasto di patate, parmigiano, prezzemolo, pan grattato e salsa worcestershire, il tutto accompagnato da muffin con gocce di cioccolato fondente e succo d’arancia.

“Mi hai saccheggiato il frigo, Barnes” lo accusò, lanciandogli ancora uno sguardo incendiario.

“Zitto e mangia, una buona volta!” fu la risposta della Vedova Nera, che prese una delle uova sode ripiene e gliela mise in bocca. “Magari potessimo nutrirci così ogni giorno, invece che arrangiarci in modi assurdi perché tanto nessuno di noi sa cucinare” commentò.

“Questo banchetto è degno di un dio!” tuonò nuovamente Thor, prendendo un muffin a Tony.

I commensali avevano iniziato a scambiarsi le vivande tra loro, chiedendo di assaggiare, e senza che nessuno di loro se ne accorgesse, si era creata una situazione di tale unione e buon umore che chi guardava dal di fuori poteva pensare di trovarsi davanti a una famiglia molto affiatata. La situazione conviviale mostrava un lato poco conosciuto degli Avengers. Forse, era uno dei miracoli del cibo.

Visione guardava da esterno tutto questo, e sorrideva di soppiatto, spostando lo sguardo verso Bucky, che osservava tutto quel caos con quasi una sorta d’ansia.

“Tu… non ti unisci a loro?” gli chiese l’androide.

“Si, James! Vieni, ci spostiamo e ti facciamo posto” propose prontamente Pepper, con gentilezza ed entusiasmo; Wanda e Clint avevano iniziato a fare spazio, mentre Tony roteava gli occhi al cielo.

A Bucky saltò quasi un battito e sembrò quasi allarmato da quella proposta: non avrebbe potuto mangiare con loro, anche se era felice, dentro di sé, di vedere che quello che aveva fatto aveva avuto successo. Era anche felice di vedere che anche loro stavano facendo sforzi per includerlo. E gli sembrò quasi un altro miracolo.

“Ah… no… Io…” balbettò, con un moto di nervosismo che gli fece venire sudori freddi. “Io… ho già fatto colazione, prima” gli venne da rispondere, consapevole di mentire, ma non sapendo cosa fare altrimenti.

“D’accordo. Lo farai domani” disse Bruce, prendendo una fetta di rotolo da Natasha. “Perché cucini anche domani, giusto?” gli sorrise lo scienziato, con un moto che sembrava di comprensione. Chi meglio di lui conosceva la timidezza di un cuore ferito, che non aveva mai voluto fare del male né essere pericoloso e che cercava di farsi apprezzare dagli altri nonostante gli errori?

“Certo che cucina anche domani! Per Asgard! Voglio che diventi il mio cuoco personale! Vero?” si intromise di nuovo il biondo asgardiano, dandogli ancora quella sensazione di inquietudine. Non sembrava chiedere il parere di altri, quando decideva che voleva qualcosa. La prendeva e basta.

A quel punto, sembrò quasi che fosse partita una disputa su chi doveva accaparrarsi Bucky come cuoco, che lo fece arrossire come un peperone.

A un tratto, Tony si alzò con fare imperioso, guardando tutti con una luce furibonda, e si allontanò dal suo posto, avvicinandosi a Bucky fino a fronteggiarlo, occhi ne gli occhi, con un coltello in mano. Tony voleva attaccarlo? Con un coltello da burro?

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio e tensione, tanto che molti pensarono che si sarebbe arrivati alla rissa.

L’attimo dopo, invece, Tony aveva sollevato la mano con il coltello e si era messo a fare dei segni sulle spalle di Bucky, come se stesse mimando una cerimonia cavalleresca. Alla fine di quella specie di strana sequenza di segni, disse:

“Da questo momento, sei il cuoco degli Avengers. Non ti perdonerò il resto, ma… benvenuto.”

Detto questo, tornò a sedersi senza nemmeno guardarlo e aggiungere nient’altro, addentando l’ultimo muffin rimastogli.

Erano tutti rimasti di sasso e ancora con la tensione da sciogliere, quando Thor spaccò un bicchiere d’aranciata sul pavimento, urlando qualcosa d’incomprensibile: come era uso su Asgard quando si festeggiava una vittoria. E, insieme a lui, tutti o quasi esultarono.

Bucky sembrava quasi in trance, ma poi sospirò di sollievo. Per un attimo, aveva pensato davvero che avrebbe dovuto difendersi. Per fortuna, si trattava solo di una delle eccentricità di Tony Stark.

Le risate coprirono gli ultimi minuti di convivialità e, mentre gli altri finivano la colazione, Bucky pensò che fosse il momento per fare quello che si era prefisso sin dall’inizio.

Si avvicinò al forno a microonde, che aveva mantenuto i piatti caldi, e preparò un vassoio da portare al suo Steve, andandosene senza che quasi nessuno vi badasse. Lui sapeva come eludere l’attenzione altrui.

Steve era ancora addormentato, ma bastò un bacio caldo sulla fronte e un buon profumino per far aprire quegli occhi celesti alla luce del sole.

“Buongiorno, Buck” gli disse, stirandosi le braccia come un gatto pigro.

Bucky si lasciò investire dal suo sorriso luminoso e dai suoi occhi che sembravano vedere un angelo davanti a sé, pensando che, per una volta, non aveva solo una notte di incubi da raccontargli.


End file.
